


Four's A Party

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum sharing, nick is not gay, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: Nick accidentally walks in on Judy having sex, and somehow gets thrown in the mix.{warning, rough sexual content. Contains male on male sex}[eventual wildehopps]





	Four's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely smutty, you can blame my spotify for that. Listening to Or Nah by the weekend etc.. on repeat probably not my best idea

  
"Fuck, yes! Shit, Jack. Harder. Hmmph." Judy whimpered, arching her back against the buck who was currently fucking her on her dining room table, beneath her, another rabbit lie, working on her hypersensitive clit, causing the doe to clench the end of the table with her claws. Judy had been in heat for a while now, and though the doe usually wasn't one to have a few night stands, she found that her vibrator these days just wasn't enough. So the doe, casually dressed for a night out, of course making sure to do so, when she had a day off, and headed to a nearby club. There she found, two males; a buck and a tod, Jack Savage and his adopted brother Josh, who were willing to spend a night or two with the rabbit for her personal needs. This led to her current position, Jack fucking her on her dining room table from behind, while Josh groped and fondled her front.

 

 

Judy panted, blinking away her thoughts, as another hard thrust from Jack, sent her sliding forward, the buck's paws having to grip onto her hips and ears to keep her from falling. She felt her climax rising steadily, as she received pleasure from both ends. and she closed her eyes in bliss. The apartment was full of plenty obscene sounds, making it hard for them to hear anything else as they all stay dazed in their own ecstasy. During this time, a familiar red fox climbed the stairs to Judy's apartment, having forgotten his keys, at his best friend's place the night before. The trios that were inside were oblivious to this, as they hurried to reach their end.

 

 

  
The doe let out a high pitched moan, when Jack's cock hit the familiar g-spot inside her that had her seeing stars. She was so lost in her pleasure; she didn't hear the door opening, or the gasp that came from the fox that just walked in. It was just when Judy opened her eyes, did she meet the fox's gaze, and surprisingly she was neither embarrassed nor ashamed.

 

 

  
  
"H-h-hey, N-n-Nick." The bunny moaned out, as the three continued to partake in their lecherous acts, the fox stared at Judy in shock, his mouth opening and closing, as he watched his best friend, get fucked from different angles.

 

 

  
  
"Um, hey carrots, s-sorry, I just. Um I'll just be going now." He stuttered, and he tried to make his way toward the day, he could feel his cock emerging from its sheath, pressing hard against his briefs, as he still could hear and see the acts happening before him. Before he could think more of his actions, a voice called out to him.

 

 

 

"Leaving so soon, Nick? Why don't you join us?" He found that to be the voice of the rabbit with stripes across his face, whom stood nestled tightly into Judy. The three gazed at him, as he blushed, and shifted, his arousal very clear. Before he could think more, Judy quietly whispered something to the buck inside her, before they detached, leaving the nude doe to walk to him. She quickly grabbed his paw, holding it very closely to her wet pussy, almost teasingly, before she led him to the table. She pushed him backwards until he leant on the table, before she dropped to the floor in front of him.

 

 

 

She held his paw, as she looked to him. "Just relax, Nick." She spoke, before she pulled his pants and briefs down, immediately stuffing his cock down her throat as she sucked on him. Nick moaned, feeling his legs tremble from the sheer pleasure. While he was distracted, Jack and Josh moved behind Nick, petting his tail seductively as they peeled his clothes off. Nick didn't mind, the attention purring a bit, as he received pleasure from his best friend, and two complete strangers.

 

 

  
Nick whimpered when he felt his knot being squeezed, and he yipped as he felt himself reach his climax. his seed shooting down the doe's throat. Judy grinned at this, her mouth covered in his seed, she stood suddenly pulling Josh into an opened mouth kiss, both moaning as Judy eagerly pushed Nick's cum into the tod's mouth. Nick found himself getting harder at the sight, and he growled as Judy pulled away, her and Josh's saliva still connected. He grabbed Judy, pushing her onto the table, on her back, as he bent her legs till they reached her shoulders, he didn't give her a chance to speak before he shoved his cock into her pussy, his knot kissing her lips softly. He thrusted deeply, keeping his thrusts fast paced. A nudge to his backside, had Nick slowing his thrusts as he turned to see who stood behind him. Josh stood behind him his cock hard, as he continued to push inside Nick. Nick didn't give any protest, as he returned his attention to Judy, pushing harder into the rabbit, who moaned and squirmed with pleasure. He whimpered when he felt Josh push into him, the tod's cock hitting his prostate, from how big it was. The trio started a system, Nick fucking Judy, as Josh fucked him. Jack whom was standing to the side, moved to stand to the side of Judy, who received his cock with eagerness. The four of them, moaned as they continued to please one another.

 

 

  
Josh felt himself cumming first, as he gave a shout, and knotted Nick. His seed filled the fox, who moaned at the feeling, he adjusted his position, and increased his pace, as he fucked Judy harder, making sure to rotate his hips, in hopes of hitting Judy's g-spot.

 

 

  
Not a moment later, Judy moaned loudly before spasming, her body shaking as she gave in to her pleasure. She came with one last cry, her pussy squirting around Nick's cock. Jack came as well, pulling his cock from Judy's mouth, as he painted the doe's face with his seed.

 

 

  
Last to end his high, was Nick as he fucked Judy through the end of her orgasm. With one last thrust, he came, with a high pitched feral bark, shooting his seed into the rabbit beneath him, who moaned feeling the seed fill her now bulging stomach.

 

 

  
The four collapsed, cuddling against one another, as they recovered slowly from their sexual escapades. Nick held Judy tightly to him, taking the chance to revel in her beauty, and possibly confess his hidden feelings.

 

 

  
"Judy." He said. The doe turned to him with curious eyes, and he felt himself swallowing nervously.

 

 

  
"I love you." He forced himself to admit it, tired of running from his feelings.

 

 

  
"I love you, more. Dumb fox." She said. He smiled, kissing her on the lips.

 

 

  
The two drifted to sleep, Judy giving in first, as she snuggled tighter against Nick. From the corner of his eye, Nick could see the two males leaving, and he looked to see a note on the side table. The fox figured it wouldn't hurt to read it before he slept, and he found himself smiling as he read over the note.

 

 

  
Hey, we should do this again sometime.  
xxx-xxx-xxx  
Jack and Josh

 

Without even looking Nick tossed the note onto the table, before turning back to lean his muzzle onto Judy's head. With one last yawn, Nick curled around his bunny, surrending to sleep.

  
He was sure glad, he had walked into Judy’s apartment that day.


End file.
